As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly interconnected. This interconnection allows large amounts of data to be available to computers, such as Web pages from numerous Web sites. Having such a large amount of data available is useful, but is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be time consuming to have the Web pages the user desires obtained and displayed. This can lead to a frustrating user experience due to delays in the user being able to see the Web pages he or she desires.